Teacher Hale and Student
by thegremlin69
Summary: A condom falls out of Stiles' pocket during class and teacher's aide Derek Hale asks him to stay behind after class.


Based off this tumblr GIF manip.:

post/55214847182

Silence covered the full high school classroom except for the loud beating of Stiles Stilinski's heart. Stiles was amazed that no one else wasn't asking him if he was having a heart attack, the sound of his heart thumping in his cold chest was that loud.

The young man could only gaze at the still Trojan Magnum XL condom packet that had so innocently and disastrously fallen out of his pocket only moments before. Not believing that this had happened, he could only look on in horror as his teacher's muscular hand picked up the condom and placed it on the front desk next to papers that had to be marked.

"Mr Stilinski, what is this?" Asked the baritone voice that belonged to the new teacher's aide Derek Hale.

"A condom?" Stiles could feel his face light on fire at the squeak and uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, l hope your girlfriend doesn't mind if l confiscate it then." Mr Hale kindly replied though the tension in the room and patronising tone of his voice made Stiles sink further into his seat.

Thankfully class was almost over and his torture could be finally over and forgotten until everyone spread rumours during their lunch period. When the bell rang, much to the students' relief, without any more embarrassing mishaps Stiles paused when his teacher called his name.

"Stay behind, please." Teacher Hale commanded and waited for silence as the remaining student staggered out of the class and almost ran as soon as they got into the hall towards the cafeteria; no one would be bothering them while lunch was on.

"What can l do for you Mr Hale?" Stiles said nervously, not able to look the handsome man in the eye after the condom incident.

"You know you can call me Derek when we are alone, Stiles." Derek smiled charmingly at the younger man and he fished the packet out of his pocket from where he'd hidden it as the class left, and held it up between his two forefingers. "After all, l confiscated this condom for a reason."

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that his secret lover was not angry at the class seeing the object that they had intended to use later in the privacy of Stiles' empty house as the Sheriff would be on the late shift all of the coming night. Finally able to lift his head, green eyes looked into brown as they closed the distance between them.

It was extra risky for Stiles not only being the underage son of a gun toting Sheriff with a boyfriend 7 years his senior, but having that boyfriend also being his teacher was unthinking dangerous for Derek. The fear of jail time was just another thrill for the pair though and made for some amazing illegal sex.

"Should we really be doing this here, _Mr _Hale?" The student said placing more emphases of the 'Mr' as he knew the knowledge of their illicit affair made sex with the older man even hotter.

Wrapping Stiles in his strong arms, Derek inhaled the musky scent of his lover which indicated that we went to lacrosse practice that morning and didn't shower; he wanted to be musky for this tryst. Pushing Stiles onto the space Derek had cleared on his sturdy desk, he leaned over the smaller man to bite at the bit of neck exposed through his jersey collar.

Gasping at the tender bites and kisses that his neck was receiving, the student pushed his teacher away long enough to loosen his belt and release the passion within. They would have to make this quick so as not to be caught in a compromising position before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and when students would be returning to the classroom.

_15 minutes later_

Supporting his body weight with his flexing arms so as not to crush the student underneath him, Derek slowly moved his body backwards while holding the end of the condom to not let his collected juices leak out. Leaving Stiles' tight body was a torture but necessary act if they did not want to get caught. Having sex with an underage student of his was not how he wanted to lose his job.

After rearranging and fixing their clothes and the cluttered desk, the older man slowly kissed Stiles for the last time but it was still just as sweet and as passionate as their sex-session. Checking each other a final time to make sure nothing could give them away, Stiles stealthily check that the hallway was empty turning to Derek to say goodbye.

"I'll still see you tonight?" The student asked his teacher unsure of where they stood now that they had already had sex that day.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, even if we didn't have sex again." The teacher replied a little embarrassed at revealing that he wanted to spend personal and not only sexual time with Stiles.

"You are a secret romantic, Mr Hale." Shaking his body in a victory dance, Stiles sang with a big grin on his face, "You want to hug me, you want to spoon me, you want to hang around with me."

"Just go already you big doofus." Derek sighed in resignation at having someone so emotionally immature for a boyfriend; because that's what you call someone that you want to get to now and not just screw on every available surface.

"But l'm your doofus." Kissing Derek one last time, Stiles quickly made sure the hallway was still clear before slipping out the gap in the doorway and made it back to his locker to get ready for his next class before the bell rang. He couldn't help but sigh happily when he thought about seeing his teacher again later that night for a little extracurricular activity.

"Want to hang out tonight for some COD, bro?" Scott asked as he leaned against the next locker casually.

"Cant. I have to study biology. Sorry man." Stiles smirked to himself as he grabbed his books for his next class and strutted down the hallway.


End file.
